


VID: I am destroyer I am lover

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Fanvid, Gen, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episodic for 7x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: I am destroyer I am lover

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the episode, with additional footage from the episode prequel ([youtube link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Q1r2dQkB1fY)). I'm just so happy my show is back. \o/

**I am destroyer I am lover**  
**music:** Death to Death - Stars  
**download:** [22MB .mp4 @mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ey31u1tudctc7vs) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/?6ng4dj5k2c2c43g)  


**[view on youtube with subtitles option](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN9xOXxyp1U) **

**password:** dalek

lyrics:

Wide eyed, grinning in the darkened room  
Sipping cactus brandy from a china spoon  
Coming in the morning, in the afternoon, forgetting  
So tired waiting for the end to come  
Fully dead already but forever young,  
Hello, my dearest father it's your favorite son  
There's some things that I'm regretting

I am destroyer, I am lover, I am destroyer, I am lover  
I love one thing, destroy the other. I am destroyer, I am lover.

A gypsy told my fortune and I told her hers  
I said you'll die high in the mountains wrapped in silver furs  
You'll be looking for your lover in the midnight sun and you'll perish for your lover when the frost has begun.  
I have a way of seeing and it's nearly gone, and nobody was listening so I wrote this song  
And when you know the chorus, you can sing along  
you destroy the things you love, even though

I am destroyer, I am lover. I am destroyer, I am lover  
Why love one thing and not the other?  
I am destroyer, i am lover

I am destroyer, I am lover  
I am destroyer, I am lover  
Why love one thing and not the other?  
I am destroyer, i am lover

I am destroyer, I am lover  
I am destroyer, I am lover  
and when I kiss, I like to smother  
I am destroyer, I am lover


End file.
